


Pay Attention

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ardyn has difficulty maintaining interest while he's in the company of Verstael. That is, until they go behind closed doors.





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for our beloved Chancellor's birthday today! Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: “Can’t you listen to me?”
> 
> Dedicated to my other half. ❤

 

 

* * *

Living life in confinement for millennia is something that Ardyn never thought he would miss. But right now, being stuck at the dinner table with Verstael, listening to him prattle on and on about some new cloning experiment has him staring off into the void, silenting wishing to return to Angelgard. Because at least there, it had been therapeutically quiet. The sound of the ocean waves lapping at the coastline, an occasional storm or two that would make its way inland - those are the sounds that he misses.

“Can’t you listen to me?” Ardyn blinks a few times, as he feels something fly by him. Looking down, he sees a dinner roll has been thrown in his direction, a look of annoyance on his savior’s face. “I feel like I have to _beg_  for you to pay attention to me, Ardyn.”

“Perhaps it’s because I would rather be sitting in my room, reading more about this world you’ve brought me into.” He picks up his glass of wine - something that he’s grateful hasn’t changed since he roamed freely on Eos. “You talk so much about things that I don’t have any clue what they’re about, that I drift.”

Verstael picks up another dinner roll, and Ardyn prepares himself to catch it this time, should it come flying towards him. But no, his benefactor bites into it without doing such a thing. “Why don’t you tell me, then? Instead of making me feel like I’m talking to someone who is tuning me out?”

“But that’s what I’m doing.” He agrees, as he takes another sip of wine. “Would you prefer that I tell you when you’re boring me to tears?”

“Yes!” The exasperation in Verstael’s voice is one he can remember hearing often in Aera’s voice. She would get so mad at him for spacing out when she was talking about something important to her. _I guess things really haven’t changed_. “Why are you smiling like that?”

Lifting his head, he looks across the table. “Hmm? Like what? Was I smiling?”

“You know you were.”

“I thought of something long ago, and how things haven’t really changed.”

“Oh?” More wine is poured into his glass. “Do share.”

Ardyn picks up the glass, and takes another sip. “The woman I was betrothed to would get annoyed with me, much like how you’re becoming annoyed with me, because I couldn’t pay attention to her when she wanted me to.”

“I’m glad it’s not just me.” Verstael raises his own glass, to which Ardyn obliges picking his own up to toast in the air. “Please tell me that I at least keep your attention in other subjects.”

The suggestive glance that is given to him has Ardyn leaning back against his chair, a playful smirk on his lips. “Whatever do you mean?” He puts his elbow on the table, and brings his head to rest against the palm of his hand.

“I think you know exactly what I mean.”

He shakes his head, holding his glass of wine with his free hand. “I don’t think I do. Are you asking if my mind wanders when we’re down in the lab?”

“No, not then.” The glass of wine he’s holding is taken away from him, as Verstael leans across the table. “Think a little _harder_ , Ardyn.”

Keeping up with the game, Ardyn puts more weight onto the palm of his hand. “Oh, do you mean when we’re in your office, and you’re going on and on about the results of your recent experiment?”

“Ardyn.”

His name has never been said with such a need, that he almost - _almost_  - loses it. But controlling the features on his face, he drops his hand and stares right into Verstael’s blue eyes. “Are you referring to our activities behind closed doors, Verstael?”

“I believe that I am.”

Ardyn stands up from the table, pushing the chair back with the back of his thighs as he steps away from their finished meal. “Would you care to find out if my mind wanders during those activities?”

“I wouldn’t say no.” Verstael stands up, and offers him his arm, which he gladly accepts. “There is a part of me that is worried that I might lose you, though.”

He chuckles softly, as he’s led down the familiar path from the dining room, to Verstael’s room a few floors down. “I guess you’ll just have to trust me.”

“Which is something I can’t abide by.” The door to Verstael’s bedroom is pushed open, Ardyn taking his cue to go into the room with the simple invitation. “Forgive me, Ardyn.”

“No need to apologize.” The clothes he’s been given fall off of his body, as Verstael stands behind him. “I know I can’t be trusted. I’ve been chained away for thousands of years. Who knows what I might do at any second.”

“Are you trying to frighten me?” Verstael steps away from him, as Ardyn travels the rest of the length to get to the man’s bed. “Making empty threats?”

In the limited light, Ardyn calls on the Starscourge racing through his system, the black ooze of the daemonification seeps from the corners of his eyes. “Does this face frighten you, Verstael?”

Blue eyes cloud his vision, as he’s crowded back onto the bed, both of them now without any clothes on their body. “It should.”

“But it doesn’t, does it?” His voice has taken on the gravelly tone he’d tried so hard to hide before being cast out by his brother. But now - now it didn’t matter, as he can see how aroused Verstael is through the look in his eyes alone. “You should be _terrified_  of me.”

Lips touch his cheeks, the black ink clinging to Verstael’s lips as their eyes connect. “Why? You’re not a monster.” Verstael’s lips touch his with a kiss he knows he doesn’t deserve. But his lips part and accept the gift of human connection, as this man has shown him graciously over and over since rescuing him from Angelgard. “I think you’re the most fascinating man on this planet.”

“Only because you wish to use me.” He murmurs, his voice continuing to stay in its gravelly state due to the Starscourge. “You want to control me.”

“Is that so wrong?” Verstael’s lips touch the side of his neck, as something wet prods at his entrance. “You are a living relic, Ardyn.”

“Your pillow talk is quite charming.” A breathless moan leave his throat as two fingers begin to spread inside of him. “Are you always going to woo me in such a manner?”

The fingers inside of him are taken away, leaving him wanting more. “Would that bother you?” He’s grown to adore the way that Verstael treats him behind closed doors. Black ink stains his lips, as he brings them back to Ardyn’s. He moans into into his mouth, as the tip of Verstael’s cock begins to push against his pliant hole. “I think you like being put into your place by me.”

“I do…” He nods his head, as more of Verstael’s stiff flesh sinks into his body. “You have cast a spell over me, Vers…”

His lover’s low moan mixes with his own soft moan as Verstael’s cock becomes fully seated inside of his body. “Stop, you’ll make me blush.” His blue eyes bring joy to Ardyn’s heart - feelings he thought were going to be gone forever, but this man has shown him that that would not be the case.

“That would be beautiful to see.” Ardyn whispers, as he brings his lips back to Verstael’s, as the tip of his cock begins to strike him in the best spot. The Starscourge retreats, as he becomes human again, his mind going blank as Verstael strikes that spot over and over.

“One day you’ll see it, Ardyn…” Verstael’s lips return to his own, as they begin to kiss each other with heated kisses.

The bed creaks with the sounds of their passion, Ardyn growing more vocal with the ardent play between the two of them. He gasps, his upper body lifting as an orgasm begins to take over his body, his cock being firmly held by Verstael as he strokes him to completion. The tip of Verstael’s cock hits his one more time, sending him back over into euphoria as his lover finds his own release. 

“Congratulations.” He pants softly, as they lay tangled together in a post-coitus haze. “You kept my attention…”

“I’m glad to hear that. Truly.” Verstael kisses him again, his mind going numb as the kiss becomes more insistent. “Will you allow me to continue keeping your attention?” The thickness inside of him grows back to a plumpness that can’t be denied.

His eyes close in satisfaction, as he nods his head. “Do with me as you please, Vers…” He moans, as they begin again.

True to his word, his attention stays focused the entire time throughout their sessions with one another. Ardyn prefers these moments alone with him, more than the mundane ones that are necessary to everyday life. One day he might try and convince Verstael that they don’t need food, and only need what they share in the bedroom, but for now he’ll humor him by taking dinner with him. It would only be fair.  


End file.
